Ce qui débute par le sang, finira par?
by CelebrenIthil
Summary: Et la OneShot devient histoire. Le 2ème chapitre montre un côté plus drama de l'histoire de Rufus. P13, violence.
1. Au nom du Père et du Fils

Alors voilà, mon premier One-shot, et aussi ma première fiction de Final Fantasy 7!!!!! OUAAAIIIISSSS!

(lance des confettis)

Avec mon Rufinou en vedette! (wow, quel affreux surnom kétaine! Je me surpasse!)

En fait, c'est un nouvelle littéraire que j'ai fait pour la pratique dans mon cours de français! Mais c'est loin d'être…un travail d'école normal! Héhéhé! (ouais, cette version est trop longue et elle contient trop d'action, je donnerai au prof une version plus courte, plus consise et plus…plate finalement! ) Lisez! Le thème imposé était « une rupture. » ! Attention, je ne suis pas du genre à faire une tite histoire d'amour larmoyante! (enfin, pas quand je trouve une autre alternative! )Mwahahahaha! Et rapellez-vous : Le dénouement d'une nouvelle littéraire se doit d'être surprenant!

Bonne lecture!

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯

4h31 pm : Enfin, nous sommes arrivés. Je n'en peux plus. Ces voyages en hélicoptère entre la base de Junon et Midgar m'épuisent. Je vais enfin pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes et respirer un grand bol de l'air vicié et infect de la méga-capitale. L'odeur du peuple qui gît dans sa crasse et les ordures des plus riches.

Par la fenêtre, je nous vois approcher du bâtiment Shinra, dominant la ville de ses 350 étages… Le bâtiment de la compagnie de mon père, la compagnie dont je suis le vice-président, la compagnie la plus riche et puissante de la Planête…. Mais, à quel prix ? Ah ! Je préfère ne pas y penser ! J'ai bien assez de soucis comme ça, je ne vais pas remettre tout en question parce que des terroristes-écologistes illuminés clament la fin du monde ! L'extraction d'énergie Mako détruit l'envirronement, mais de là à tuer la Planête ! Pffff….

Je flatte distraitement la fourrure noire de DarkNations qui est lové sur le siège de cuir, à côté de moi, en émettant une espèce de ronronnement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver s'il est canin, ou félin…ah, c'est l'inconviénient avec les bêtes génétiquement modifiées. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi Hojo lui a greffé des tentacules sur les épaules….

L'hélicoptère s'immobilise enfin, et je descends aussi vite que le protocole le permet. Reno, de la brigade spéciale Turk m'attend. C'est mon meilleur ami. À priori, tout semble nous opposer, moi blond, pale, colérique, impatient et toujours impeccable dans mes habits d'un blanc immaculé…et lui roux, grand et déguingandé, les cheveux et le costard en bataille, à regarder tout le monde d'un air relaxé, un sourire suffisant aux lêvres…

Mais au fond des yeux de l'autre, on se reconnaît, cette lueur de supériorité, d'arrogance et de détermination.

Il est aussi accompagné du gros Heidegger, le ministre de la Paix Intérieure. Je m'avance vers eux, et remarque tout de suite à leur air que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Qui a-t-il ? dis-je d'un ton ennuyé en écartant une mêche rebelle tombée devant mes yeux.

-Ruf….je veux dire, monsieur le vice-président,commance maladroitement Reno,….le bâtiment…a été attaqué. Par le fugitif No 666…..Sephiroth.

Je manque en tomber par terre ! Sephiroth ! Autrefois notre meilleur élément ! SOLDAT d'élite génétiquement modifié, devenu sans raison apparente notre plus redoutable ennemi !

-S..seul ? réussis-je à articuler.

-Oui…il a pris d'assaut le bâtiment à lui seul ! Un des gardes à survécu pour le raconter. Et depuis, plus aucun signe de vie provenant de l'intérieur. De plus, toutes les lignes sont mortes…

-….Celle de votre père y compris, souffle Heidegger avec malaise.

C'est alors que réalise que je dois me ressaisir, montrer l'exemple…agir en chef. Car nous sommes seuls…

5h22pm : L'organisation a été rapide, efficace. L'une des qualités de l'infantrie personelle de la Shinra. J'ai vite assemblé un groupe de soldats, triés sur le volet ainsi que les quelques éléments d'élite disponibles pour investir le bâtiment.

….Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur. L'angoisse forme un étau sur mon cœur alors que nous approchons de l'entrée principale, silencieuse comme la mort….

Je sens mon fusil à répétition manuelle (ou vulgairement, fusil pompe), bien à l'abri dans mon manteau, contre ma jambe, et derrière mon Reno enclenche sa matraque électrique. DarkNations avance d'un pas égal à ma droite. J'en ressens quelque réconfort. C'est enfantin, je le conçois, mais je sens que rien de grave ne m'arrivera tant que je serai avec eux. Je leur fais confiance….Et eux de même. Je ne dois pas les décevoir.

Écartant la mêche devant mes yeux, je m'avance, pousse la porte à battants….et je vois ce qui reste des gens qui étaient dans la pièce. Les murs sont barbouillés de leur sang. Je me sens faiblir, un haut-le-cœur me secoue malgré moi. Je vais vomir…..je ferme les yeux et souhaite de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar : je veux m'enfuir, partit loin d'ici et oublier……Non ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Tu dois te montrer fort ! donner l'exemple ! Ne pas laisser la terreur t'envahir…..

J'entends les exclamations d'horreur du reste de la troupe….Sans deserrer les dents, je leur fais signe de continuer.

À mesure que nous explorons l'immense bâtiment, je finis par m'habituer à tous ces cadavres…L'esprit humain me surprendra toujours par ses capacités d'adaptation….. si seulement il n'y avait pas cette odeur…..

Je pose mes yeux sur une forme familière. Je sens un petit pincement au cœur en voyant la petite secrétaire qui avait un si beau sourire, gisant sur le plancher. Je suppose que mes chances avec elle sont fichues….

Personne n'a survécu. Personne….mon cœur bat soudain plus vite. Mon père ! Mon père est peut-être mort ! …Non, impossible ! L'homme le plus puissant du monde ! Lui qui a survécu à tant de tentatives d'assassinat !

Mais Sephiroth n'est pas un vulgaire assassin …c'est un véritable monstre !

Je me mets à courir dans les corridors glissants de sang et encombrés de corps. Ma troupe à du mal à me suivre. Mais je dois savoir….je dois savoir…..Mon cœur s'emballe, le stress et l'adrénaline me font oublier que je ne suis pas accoutumé à ce genre de courses folles. Soudain, la voilà ! La porte du bureau de mon père.

Je m'arrête, le souffle court, incertain de ce que je dois faire…..craignant ce que je découvrirai de l'autre côté…

Je pousse la porte…ma main moite glisse sur la poignée….et je le vois.

Mon père, assis dans son fauteuil, comme toujours. Mais jamais plus il ne se relêvera, une épée, l'épée de Sephiroth, l'y a cloué pour l'éternité…

Mon cœur s'arrête.

Je reste là, incrédule.

Reno et DarkNations arrivent derrière moi, suivis du reste de la troupe. Le temps me semble ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter. Je ne les entends pas…..je ne les vois pas…..je ne vois rien…

Mon cerveau en arrive finalement à la conclusion : mon père est mort. Mort.

La bulle temporelle vole en éclat et tous les bruits, toutes les sensations me reviennent et m'assaillent en même temps alors que je reviens à moi. Et un intense, merveilleux bonheur m'envahit ! ! ! !

Un poids énorme a quitté mon cœur ! Toutes ces années de prières silencieuses pour qu'on me libère de mon père, cet escroc, ce menteur, ce lâche ! Trop lâche pour ma battre lui-même ! Il payait quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place ! Lui ordonnant de me frapper partout sauf dans le visage : c'est comme ça qu'on devait élever les enfants comme moi ! Mais cela devait passer innapercu, il fallait sauver les apparences ! …C'est lui qui a payé l'assassin de ma mère, je le sais ! Elle devenait de plus en plus encombrante, il n'aurait pas dû la marier, elle l'intéressait autrefois mais il s'en est lassé et c'est trouvé de nouvelles maîtresses !

Tant de haine qui me brûlait et qui me quitte enfin !

J'ai envie de hurler de joie, de serrer tout le monde dans mes bras, de sauter sur le bureau et d'y danser !

Mais la réalité me rattrappe comme elle le fait toujours. Je ne peux pas, je rester calme, cacher ma joie, sauver les apparences en ce coup dur pour la Compagnie d'Énergie Électrique Shinra.

Reno, arrivé derrière moi, pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Monsieur le vice-président ?…

Je me retourne, le visage impassible comme j'ai si bien appris à le faire, et je plante mon regard dans le sien.

-Je crois….. que vice-président n'est plus le terme….approprié…

Et alors, un petit sourire complice se dessine sur ses lêvres minces, et il s'exclame :

-Le roi est mort ! Vive le roi !

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯

TA-DAM ! C'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

En passant, la dernière phrase est une expression assez célèbre du temps des rois de France, dès qu'un Roy (oui, écrit comme ça) mourrait on s'empressait d'acclamer son successeur.

J'ai essayé de garder Rufus dans son personnage mais il y a si longtemps que j'ai joué au jeu, je suis peut-être un peu à côté de sa personnalité, mais il me semble qu'il était comme ça.

Peut-être un peu plus arrogant et cynique, mais bon, il vit un moment critique, c'est pas vraiment le moment pour les jeux d'esprit.

Ah, et désolée si les termes (comme la fonction d'Heidegger) sonts différents de ceux de la version française, j'ai traduit directement de l'anglais.

Voilà, c'est tout, laissez-moi quelques reviews constructives (ou juste un commentaire positif lol !), je vous en serai grée !

Oh, j'oubliais, en prime, un dessin (fait par moi!)

Enlevez tous les W de l'URL et copiez/collez-la dans votre boîte de navigation pour la voir!

URL: hWttpW:/W/img.photobuWcket.cWom/v618/Ithildyn/Shinrafan.jWpg


	2. Brins de paille

**Disclaimer** : FinalFantasy7 ne m'appartient pas, car si c'était le cas, c'est à ce jeu qu'on aurait développé une suite, pas à Final Fantasy 10. Berk. Quoiqu'il y a toujours Advent Children :P

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯

SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEUH !

Et oui, vilaine moi, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

La One-Shot devient histoire,et je vous annonce que non seulement j'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais un 3ème est ammorcé ! Wouhooooouuuuu :D

Et oui, je vous présente mon examen d'écriture de fin d'année ! (Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu résister ! ;P )

Tout d'abord, les RAR ! …la fic, après.

((Notez bien que ceci n'est pas une histoire où tous les éléments du récits se suivent à chaque chapitre. C'est plutôt…un espèce de receuil de one-shots sur Rufus mises en ordre chronologique alors il y aura des grand bouts d'histoire non –représentés….))

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯

**Les RAR ! RAAAWRRRRR !**

(en ordre chronologique des reviews : )

Kotori99 : lolol, on est toutes tentées un jour au l'autre d'aller lire les One-shot kétaines sur Reno/Rufus un jour au l'autre:P Je suis flattée que tu ne considères pas la mienne comme fesant partie de cette catégorie ! lol Je dois t'avouer qu'en fait, j'aurais voulu impliquer des choses encore plus sordides à propos de son père mais c'était pour un travail d'école alors je me suis contrôlée…Mais je songe à mettre plus de détails sur l'enfance de Rufus dans un chapitre futur…On voit que tu as déjà essayé le truc dans tes travaux d'école aussi, eh ? lolol, c'était la première fois que je tentais ma chance, mais à ce que je vois ma prof ne connaît pas finalfantasy :P  
Sur ce, totalement d'accord avec toi : VIVA LA SHINRA avec tous ces méchants tellements craquants ! (ouh petit passe de rimes !)  
Et voilà la suite du récit !

Navi 3 : Navi ! Contente de voir que tu as lu ma fic, ouhlala…ça me rappelle que je devrais retourner sur Z-W mais depuis mes examems j'en ai pas retrouvé le temps…Bon, changeons de sujet ! Toi aussi, fan de Rufus ! Splendide, tout simplement ! Je t'aime bien toi ! ;) Oui, comme tu peux voir, je continue (un peu grâce à toi car je n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention au début….), reste à trouver un moyen de te contacter….Hmmm…ai-je ton adresse E-Mail…. ? Menfin, on verra plus tard, bisous à toi aussi ! Voilà la suite, si j'arrive à t'avertir !

Windy : Super ! C'est plaisant de savoir que tu t'imaginais la scène comme ça ! …peut-être que se sont les espions japonais qui m'ont raconté comment tu voyais la scène……lol, je radote, excuse-moi ! Et la dernière phrase….il fallait que je la mette :D  
Merci pour le commentaire, et voici la suite !

Sugy : Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, je t'ai laissé ma RAR dans la section des reviews de TA TRÈS BONNE HISTOIRE NOMMÉE MAKO AND LOVE (petitepassetotallementinsubtilepourattirerl'attentiondemeslectricessurtaficMwahahahahaha !) et je crois bien que nous avons toutes les deux perdu de grands bouts de nos reviews à cause du TERRIBLE SIGNE DIABOLIQUE

((AVIS À TOUS : N'ÉCRIVEZ SURTOUT PAS LE SIGNE "plus petit" OU "plus grand"! Il est diabolique et fait disparaître tout ce que vous écrivez après. Une minute de silence à la mémoire de tous ces textes qui ont disparus à cause de lui….))  
…..ce qui m'ammène à te dire qu'en fait, on s'est tout dit déjà ! lolol ! C'est pourquoi je me contenterai de te remercier encore et de te souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Natmangafan : Oui, j'ai vu, c'est terriblement ennuyeux tout ça…. À la place d'un lien dont des bouts disparraissent mystérieusement, je vais essayer autre chose, ok ? Des instructions ! Va sur google, tu connais sûrement son adresse ! Bon, ensuite dans la section page web, tape CelebrenIthil . Il va y avoir divers liens menant probablement à mes différentes galleries, mais si t'es pas intéressée à voir mes autres dessins, je vais te faire le chemin direct à mes images de Rufus (ouais j'en ai une nouvelle). Un des liens (d'après mes observations, le dernier de la première page trouvée par google, si rien ne change) sera Games Final Fantasy series Final Fantasy 7-Fanart-Central . Clique-le, tu arriveras sur une page pleine de dessins divers de FF7. La première colonne, c'est le nom des images, descends dans les « B », une image c'est « BahamutOverpower ! », et clique CelebrenIthil dans la colonne d'à côté.

Te voilà enfin arrivée sur ma gallerie de Fanart-Central ! (ouf, c'est complexe la vie !) Le dessin le plus récent que j'ai fait de Rufus, sans rapport avec la fic (pour le moment du moins), se nomme : Rufus SinraTaking a break, et le fameux dessin du chapitre d'avant, c'est : After the attack.. Ouf, ça à été long !  
Bon, sinon, tu aurais** QUOI ? Caser Rufus et Réno !  
****TU N'AS PAS HONTE ?  
**…tout le monde sait que Rufus va finir avec MOI :P MWAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Reno n'aura qu'à se trouver un autre joli petit bishie quelquepart, yen a tellement dans FF7 de toute façon !lol, mais Rufinou est à moi ! XD  
((Reno : Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! –sourire diabolique- On verra bien, on verra bien….))  
((Celebren qui n'a rien entendu : Et bien merci pour ta review et wala la suite !))

SelphieSK : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Tu es tombée dans le piège ! Ce qui n'es pas un mal, loin de là, j'ai vraiment fait tout mon possible pour faire croire au lecteur qu'il allait réagir ainsi, en fesant bien attention pour que tout puisse marcher dans un sens comme dans l'autre ! Et puisque la réaction logique d'une personne à la mort de son père est la tristesse, tu as suivi un raisonnement normal ! Vois-tu, la fin d'une nouvelle se doit surprenante ! Et si j'ai réussi à te surprendre, c'est merveilleux, j'ai atteint mon but :D Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir eu la réaction que je souhaitais, et si te lis le présent chapitre, et bien merci !

IthilWilwarin : (IthilWilwarin….Ithil ça veut dire lune, je le sais ((pointe son propre nom)), mais Wilwarin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?) Reno et Rude amis ? Je n'ai pas mentionné Rude, tu voulais peut-être dire Rufus ? ;) Je crois bien que oui. Et bien, ils ont à peu près le même âge, sont forcés à travailler ensemble, et comme le pauvre Rufinou ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de copains de son âge à fréquenter dans les installations de la Shin-Ra, je les ai tout de suite vus amis. Et je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai un petit, très petit (lol le gros mensonge) quelque chose pour mon président diabolique préféré ! (la 1ère fois que je l'ai vu dans le jeu, j'ai comme fait : Wow ! O-o Il est encore plus beau que Cloud ! Ah non ! Pourquoi je dois lui casser la figure, hein ?HEIN ?… c'est injusteuh… )  
Lolol….AAAh, je ne peux pas… résister…à des yeux…de chibi….  
Ça va, je te le dis, ne soit pas aussi mignonne ! Bon, tu n'as qu'à suivre à la lettre les instructions dans la RAR de Natmangafan. Tu devrais y arriver…enfin j'espère ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !  


.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯

**Chapitre 2 : Brins de Paille**

…la coiffeuse a enfin arrêté de lorgner l'entaille qui traverse ma joue… Le seul bémol dans tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis la mort de mon vieux ; un petit souvenir que je garde de ma rencontre avec les terroristes.

Un petit soupir franchit mes lêvres alors qu'elle fit pencher le dossier de la chaise pour pouvoir laver mes cheveux.

Ce n'est qu'un détail mineur, je n'ai plus à m'en faire, l'affaire est prise en charge par les Turks et ils auront tôt fait de leur faire payer pour cet affront.  
Sephiroth a lui aussi disparu du décor, je n'ai donc plus rien à m'inquiéter, sauf d'être prêt pour la cérémonie demain.  
Je vais officiellement prendre la présidence de la compagnie, et j'ai fait organiser de grandes célébrations.

Tout cela est tellement futile, j'en suis conscient, mais comme Elena l'a fait remarquer, le peuple a plus que besoin d'avoir une occasion de se réjouir. Hmm, je dois avouer qu'elle a bien raison. … cette petite ne cesse de m'étonner depuis qu'elle a été acceptée en tant que premier membre féminin des Turks. Je devrais en faire part à Tseng. Il serait sage qu'il se choississe un second, lui-même ne peut être partout à la fois….  
Je crois qu'Elena a les qualités nécessaires. Rude est un très bon élément, mais il n'a aucune initiative et Reno…

J'eus un petit sourire.

Il ne pourra appliquer à ce poste tant qu'il n'arrivera pas à faire un nœud de cravate !…. Et puis de toute façon, il n'arrête pas de se moquer de mes cheveux, et ça, c'est un comportement innacceptable pour un Chef de Brigade ! Moi, une tête de foin ? Pff, il ne s'est pas vu ! D'ailleurs, je devrais lui baisser son salaire, ça lui apprendra !

…..

Mais non, je le sais bien, je ne ferais jamais ça. Sacré Reno, je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre pourquoi je suis incapable d'être en colère contre lui ! Et il le sait, le petit malin, et c'est pour ça qu'il se permet d'être aussi insolent ! ….mais je dois avouer qu'il a raison, j'ai vraiment une sacrée tignasse…mais mes cheveux n'ont pas étés coupés depuis….depuis….ce jour-là….

Le sourire mourrut sur mes lêvres alors que je replongeai malgré moi dans mes souvenirs…

L'infirmière me pousse délicatement dans la pièce. Une odeur doucereuse m'assaille, un parfum que je connais, il sent les fleurs. Je ne connais q'une seule personne qui porte ce parfum. Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, et à travers les rayons filtrés par les stores, je la vois : ma mère. Assise dans le lit, elle esquisse un sourire en m'appercevant.

Quant à moi, je reste figé. J'ai dû mal à la reconnaître. La femme devant moi est maigre, l'air maladif, le teint cireux, les cheveux ternes. Rien à voir avec mon souvenir ; un jeune et pétillante femme blonde au visage rieur, qui m'emmenait avec elle au Gold Saucer, jouer dans les casinos et regarder les courses de chocobos, et qui s'exclamait avec moi, comme une gamine, devant les manèges et les lumières aux couleurs chatoyantes….

Ma mère m'apelle d'une voix faible. Je cours me blottir dans ses bras. Je m'en fous si je suis trop vieux pour agir ainsi….il y a si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue… Plus depuis ce jour où , lors d'une dispute particulièrement violente avec mon père, elle est partie en pleurant de rage, la lêvre en sang, sans un au revoir….

….cinq ans ont passé….

Mais cette fois, ma mère est là, caressant en silence mes cheveux comme elle le faisait parfois quand j'était tout petit. Puis soudain, elle réclame des ciseaux, elle veut les couper. Après tout, elle était coiffeuse avant de marier l'homme le plus riche de la planête ; mon père…..qui n'a pas pris la peine de me faire couper les cheveux, ni même de me ragarder, depuis son départ.

L'infirmière a ramené de longs ciseaux argentés, minces et effilés, et voilà ma mère qui s'est mise à l'ouvrage. Et nous parlons, comme nous n'avons jamais parlé. Les brins de paille pleuvent sur les couvertures.  
Et pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de connaître ma mère….et d'être heureux.

Arrivée aux dernières mêches, les ciseaux glissent de la main de ma mère. Surpris, je me penche pour les ramasser et en me relevant, je m'apperçois qu'elle tremble. Violamment. Et ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Mal à l'aise, je lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Elle me demande de la prendre dans mes bras.

Je la serre contre moi, tentant maladroitement de lui souffler quelques mots de réconfort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble s'être calmée. Elle sent bon les fleurs, mais je remarque pour la première fois un autre odeur, masquée par son parfum….une odeur…de mort.

C'est alors que ma mère me chuchote à l'oreille, et m'annonce une horrible chose…

Elle a été empoisonnée. Par mon père. Elle refusait de divorcer, elle espérait encore sauver son couple… Elle savait qu'elle me perdrait complêtement si elle se séparait de mon père, car en aucun cas il aurait accepté de partager son seul héritier vivant. Alors elle est partie, et a attendu que la poussière retombe. Mais son état s'est mis à se détériorer, et ce n'est qu'il y a peu de temps qu'on a diagnostiqué un empoisonnement. Au mako. Seul mon père a les moyens de produire le poison quasi-indétectable qui la ronge, et de payer un assassin pour éliminer ma mère.

Et maintenant, les effets sont trop avancés pour qu'elle puisse s'en remettre jamais…. Mais elle m'assure aussitôt que ce n'était pas si grave, que son état s'améliore, et qu'elle a bon espoir qu'elle pourrais faire la paix avec mon père, et qui sait, peut-être il trouverait un traitement, et que nous pourrons vivre tous ensemble comme une vraie famille.

J'ai l'impression qu'on a planté un couteau glacé dans mon cœur, j'aimerais croire en ses dernières paroles, mais elles sonnaient faux. Ma mère n'a jamais été une bonne menteuse. Mais elle a réellement changé, elle n'agit pas comme une femme-enfant mais comme une mère, un mère qui ne veut pas briser le coeur de son enfant.

Cachant mon trouble, je fait comme si je l'ai crûe. Contrairement à elle, je suis un bon menteur, et j'ai tôt fait de la rassurer. Je lui rends ses ciseaux mais elle se dit trop fatiguée pour continuer, alors je les dépose sur la table.

Elle esquisse un sourire devant mon air à nouveau inquiet et me confie que cette mêche plus longue me donne un air très mignon. Et avec une nuance de fiertée, que je deviens un très beau jeune homme, qu'elle est contente de m'avoir revu.

L'infirmière entre dans la pièce, il est temps de quitter ma mère pour la laisser se reposer.

Ma mère m'embrasse sur la joue….ses lêvres sont glacées… L'infirmière me pousse doucement au dehors, puis referme la porte de la chambre de ma mère sur elles, sans que je ne me doute d'avoir vu ma mère en vie pour la dernière fois…

…………….

La pièce déborde de gens, mais je me sens seul au monde, devant le cercueil de ma mère. Elle semble si sereine, dans sa magnifique robe rouge, on dirait qu'elle dort, comme un ange… J'ai envie de l'accompagner, elle semble si bien, là où elle va...  
Des hommes derrière moi discutent : c'est vraiment déplorable, elle s'est ouvert les veines avec des ciseaux à se qu'il parait…

Je ne les écoute pas.

Je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité.

Mais personne d'autre ne trouvait étrange que l'infirmière qui était au chevet de ma mère avait été engagée quelques jours avant et avait disparu sans laisser de trace quand on a retrouvé ma mère le lendemain.

« Alors, quelle coupe ce sera, monsieur le Président ? »

La question me fit sortir brutalement de mes amers souvenirs. Juste à temps, ma vue se faisait légèrement brouillée et je sentais le coin de mes yeux qui picotait…

La coiffeuse s'est arrêtée devant moi et me lança un regard étrange, attendant visiblement une réponse. La gorge encore nouée par l'émotion, j'arrivai seulement à souffler : « courts ». Un peu hésitante, elle finit par arracher son regard de mon visage et partit chercher ses affaires. Il était temps, je déteste quand les gens m'observent ainsi, elle allait se rendre compte de mon trouble….

Je respirai un bon coup et me recomposai un visage impassible pour acceuillir la coiffeuse.  
Elle revint avec des ciseaux.

De longs ciseaux argentés, minces et effilés.

………

Bien vite, un premier brin doré tomba au sol. Et alors qu'une mer de brins de paille se formait à mes pieds, la coiffeuse fit mine de couperune certaine mêche plus longue que les autres.

« N'y touchez pas ! » les mots sortirent malgré moi.

La coiffeuse me lanca un regard intrigué, mais s'exécuta sans poser de questions…  
Je baissai les yeux et gardai le silence.

Il faut que j'arrête d'avoir de telles faiblesses…ce n'est pas digne d'un chef.  
….je me promis de maîtriser mes émotions à l'avenir.

Sinon, les gens pourraient croire que j'ai un cœur comme tout le monde! C'est hors de question!  
Je ne dois pas m'abaisser à ça...Rien n'est plus pur qu'un coeur de glace.

Je ne ferai pas les erreurs de mon père.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯

Et wala, c'est fini ! Je n'aime pas trop la partie de la fin, je n'ai pas trouvé de façon qui me plaise de lui faire formuler son vœu de ne plus jamais avoir de faiblesses….

Mais il veut être sans faille, pas comme son père, et pour ce, il doit garder un cœur de glace.  
Après tout, il a bien vu à quoi ça mène, l'amour…

M'enfin….laissez-moi des reviews si vous avez apprécié !  
Et même si vous n'avez pas apprécié :P

Choses qui **risquent** d'être à venir dans les prochains chapitres :

Pourquoi Scarlet à le droit de se promener en robe de soirée (c'est vrai, pk elle est pas en uniforme comme tlm ? Hein ? HEIN ? Et bien j'ai la réponse !), des détails sur l'enfance de Rufus, d'où vient Dark Nations, la face cachée d'Hojo, les débuts de Sephiroth, la rencontre de Reno et Ruf, Tseng, Elena, Rude, Reeve, une passe de Yaoi ou Shonei-ai (wi wi, vous avez bien lu, mais c'est ma première et je vous assure que l'histoire ne tourne pas autour de cela comme la plupart des fics yaoi minables, et de toute façon, ma fiction est classée T… et le restera. ) et bien-sûr la _fin_ de Rufus….


End file.
